haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki:About
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki, or more commonly known as Haganai Wiki, is a wiki-based community focused on the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series and its spin-offs. The series was authored by Yomi Hirasaka and illustrated by Buriki. The wiki aims to share more detailed information of the Haganai series towards fans and non-fans alike and to become the best resource and community for Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki is hosted by Wikia, a free web hosting service for wikis. Background Late 2011-early 2012 Before this wiki was initially founded, a separate Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai wiki was already created by user Vegapunk on November 19, 2011, around the same time the season 1 of the animated adaptation of Haganai started airing. But this was abandoned by the aforementioned user and then made this Haganai wiki around January 7, 2012. However the wiki felt dormant for the time being and Vegapunk's contributions made little to no difference to the wiki's growth. With the essentials provided by the wikia community and slight edits by some editors, the Haganai wiki begins to grow 2012 Mid-way to the year 2012, a new leader stepped in the community, Primus de Pedos (dubbed as P-man) spearheaded over the wiki's development then requested adoption to better revive the wiki - making him the first official bureaucrat of the wiki. Along with user Kelso MD, whom P-man promoted to administrator in response to critically low amount of contributors to the wiki at the time, both editors made significant contributions to the wiki ever since its founding. P-man merged the other existing Haganai wikis to this wiki and, with his connections to other wiki communities, specifically the TWGOK wiki, P-man managed to shape up the wiki's foundation and affiliated with several other wiki communities with over 60 pages made by the end of 2012. 2013 The year 2013 was hailed as a great milestone for the wiki due to receiving significant contributions and saw contributor turnover, and the year Kelso MD and P-man became inactive. By the dawn of 2013, user Porterfield made general cosmetic changes over the wiki's home page. By early February that year, user Boonerski (formerly Onee-saB*tch) joined the community. In his involvement, Boonerski made some of the greatest contributions for the wiki. Many articles came into existence, existing articles we're deeply elaborated, and the wiki's own favicon and principles and policies were finally established. The wiki raised over 100 pages by March that year, and after 4 months, reached over 200 pages. Eventually Boonerski was promoted to a rollbacker, administrator then bureaucrat by P-man. In P-man's absence, Boonerski assumed the role as guardian of the wiki. Boonerski then promoted fellow user, TheRealUchihaItachi, to rollbacker for his daily minor edits. 2014 By 2014, the wiki continues to receive lukewarm contributions. New contributors mostly focused on filling information coming from untranslated chapters from the light novels and correcting typographical errors, as the Haganai wiki continue to grow bit by bit. However not all contributions made by editors were mostly beneficial. Anon. users mostly engaged on vandalisms, spamming, data deletion and inflicting harassment among others. Despite these, official users of the Haganai wiki worked hard to counter this offences to keep the wiki safely up and running. Policies Just like the series' Neighbor's Club, the Haganai wiki isn't strict with rules. However, the wiki's policies and priniciples made by bureaucrat Boonerski make sure that things won't get out of hand. For the wiki's policies, go here. Known editors Founder *Vegapunk (inactive) Bureaucrats *Primus de Pedos (P-man) (slightly inactive) *Boonerski Sysop/Administrators *(All bureaucrats) *Kelso MD (inactive) Rollbackers *(All bureaucrats/admins) *TheRealUchihaItachi